roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Spider Armour
: "Why don't you try that on and I'll introduce the world to the newest official member of the Avengers: Spider-Man." : ― Tony Stark to Peter Parker Item 17A, also known as the Iron Spider Armour, is a suit designed and built by Tony Stark for Peter Parker to use as an Avenger. It was presented to Peter after he prevented Vulture from stealing equipment from a Stark Cargo Plane. After initially rejecting the suit when offered to him by Stark, Parker was eventually given the suit to save his life when he got too close to the edge of the atmosphere on the Q-Ship, and used it to help with the pursuit of Ebony Maw and Doctor Strange, and later during the Battle of Titan. When Spider-Man was resurrected by the Hulk in 2023 after being killed during the Decimation five years before, Parker wore the armour during the Battle of Earth. History Creation Taking inspiration from his Mark XLVI armour, Tony Stark created this suit to contain many new features over the previous suit such as a collapsible helmet and incorporating miniature arc reactors. It could also be controlled by F.R.I.D.A.Y., such as when Tony ordered her to deploy the suit's parachute. Avengers Facility Tony Stark invited Peter Parker to the New Avengers Facility in order to offer him a place among the Avengers, having been impressed by Parker's courage and initiative when he stopped Adrian Toomes, the Vulture, from stealing Stark Industries products and Avengers equipment from a Stark Cargo Plane. As part of this offer, the Iron Spider Armour was shown to Parker for the first time. Despite being sorely tempted, Parker - believing the offer to be a test - told Stark he would rather not join the team yet and the armour was returned to storage. Infinity War Rescue of Doctor Strange From inside his school bus, Peter Parker sensed a Q-Ship descending over the New York Sanctum and once everyone aboard was distracted, fled through an emergency window, putting on the Spider-Man Suit's mask as he made his way back to the city. deploys Spider-Man's new armour]] Spider-Man arrived at the battle between Iron Man and Cull Obsidian, catching his hammer moments before it struck Iron Man. Iron Man then instructed him to protect Doctor Strange, who had been captured by Ebony Maw and brought into his Q-Ship. As Iron Man pursued the ship, he saw that Peter intended to follow it into the upper atmosphere and ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. to release the armour's pod, launching it from the New Avengers Facility to Spider-Man's location. dons the new armour]] As the Q-Ship continued to gain altitude, Spider-Man, unable to breathe due to the increasing loss of oxygen, fell off of the Q-Ship's surface moments before the launch pod arrived and the armour assembled around the Spider-Man Suit, resuscitating Peter in time for him to land on the ship's inner ring. Iron Man then boarded the ship after ordering F.R.I.D.A.Y to send Spider-Man home with the armour's parachute. However, Spider-Man managed to latch onto the side of the Q-Ship with a strand of webbing and release his parachute, quickly resuming his chase. He climbed up the ship's inner ring and managed to get inside before it sealed closed for its flight to Titan. After revealing he was still onboard the ship, Iron Man scolded Peter for his recklessness, to which Peter replied that it was Stark's fault for giving him the armour. Stark reluctantly moved on and told Peter to decide how to take out Ebony Maw below them. saves Doctor Strange from the ship's hull breach]] As Maw tortured Strange to obtain the Time Stone, Iron Man attacked and breached the ship's hull, causing the sudden decompression to suck Maw into the vacuum of space, killing him. Strange, unconscious, nearly followed before Spider-Man rescued him, using his armour's spider legs to pull Strange from the hole long enough for Iron Man to seal it. Battle of Titan After the ship crashed on Titan, Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, and Iron Man were suddenly attacked by the Guardians of the Galaxy, during which he was quickly subdued by Star-Lord. Once the two factions realised they were on the same side, Peter stood by while Tony and Peter Quill formulated a strategy, amused by the banter. confronts Thanos]] Later, during the Battle of Titan, he participated in the battle with Thanos, using his armour and Strange's portals to maneuver around the Titan, even surviving being slammed by Thanos. After Mantis lulled the Mad Titan into submission, Spider-Man used the suit's legs to pull the Infinity Gauntlet off before Thanos broke free. Swinging through the desolate landscape of the planet, Spider-Man rescued Mantis and Drax after they had been flung away by Thanos. Once Thanos had completed the Infinity Gauntlet and used its power to wipe out half of all life in the universe, the armour crumbled with Parker into dust as Stark watched helplessly. The Iron Spider Armour would be brought back into existence after the resurrection of Peter Parker and the defeat of Thanos. Battle of Earth The suit was brought back after Spider-Man was resurrected by Hulk. It was worn by Parker during the Battle of Earth, where he was one of many to keep the Iron Gauntlet away from Thanos. During the battle, Spider-Man activated Instant Kill Mode for use against the Outriders, causing the armour's spider legs to stab at them wildly. Later on, the armour protected Parker from a bombardment fired by the Sanctuary II. After the ship was destroyed by Captain Marvel, she found Parker still holding the Iron Gauntlet, before he relinquished the task of keeping it safe onto her. Charity Work Peter wore the armour to a charity event helping families displaced by the Reversal of the Decimation, greeting people and answering the questions of reporters. Following this, he decidedly left it at home when going on a European school trip. Attack on the Greenland Airfield fights alongside Black Panther]] When the Avengers received a distress signal from a Stark Industries facility in the Alps, Peter Parker was recruited by Tony Stark to join in the mission. Donning the Iron Spider Armour once again, Peter joined Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye, James Rhodes, Falcon and Black Panther in the investigation. Although the Stark Industries personnel had evacuated, the Avengers were forced to fight off a minor alien incursion. Capabilities : "This suit is ridiculously intuitive." : ― Spider-Man * Neural-Reactive Interface: The Iron Spider Armour is capable of quickly responding to Spider-Man's input. He later deployed the Spider-Legs without knowing he had them while attempting to rescue Doctor Strange. * Suit Materialisation: Similar to his Mark L armour, Tony Stark created the Iron Spider Armour from nanites, allowing it to be stored in a small launch pod that could be deployed from the New Avengers Facility, as well as assemble itself around Spider-Man within moments. The mask of the armour can also be dismissed at will, retracting down into the neckline of the armour. ** Spider-Legs: The armour was capable of manifesting four spider-legs, controlled through the suit's neural interface, from the armour's rear spider symbol, granting Spider-Man greater manoeuvrability and control while navigating various terrain. * Self-Contained Environmental Protection: The armour is able to insulate Peter from harmful environments, notably outer space. When Peter passed out when attempting to board a Q-Ship in the upper atmosphere of Earth, the suit was able to resuscitate him after materialising, providing its own oxygen. * Remote Control: The armour was shown capable of being manipulated by F.R.I.D.A.Y. at Iron Man's command, notably deploying its parachute while Stark chased after Ebony Maw. * Enhanced Durability: The suit was able to withstand multiple attacks from the Guardians of the Galaxy, as well as a powerful slam from Thanos. * Armoured Web-Shooters: The armour came equipped with large, bracer-like Web-Shooters worn on the wrist and part of the forearm. * Parachute: Like the Spider-Man Suit, the armour contained a parachute deployed from the rear spider symbol. * Instant-Kill Mode: As the name suggests, this feature allows the Iron Spider Armour to attack with lethality, with the spider-legs functioning as offensive weapons. When activated, the suit's lenses switch from blue to red lights emitting from the eyes. Parker activated this feature during the Battle of Earth to protect himself from a hoard of Outriders while delivering the Nano Gauntlet to the Quantum Tunnel. Category:Items Category:Iron Man Armours